


sunrise

by house_laurie



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jinhwan crawls into bed with him, Hanbin wakes up with sunlight tickling his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

Little breaths and soft snores, tousled blonde hair and beautiful heart-shaped lips, tiny body pressed up against him with both arms tucked in against his chest and hands clasped as if he’s praying… this is what Hanbin wakes up to every morning.

Jinhwan always finds his way through the dark dorm in the middle of the night in search of something warmer than his covers.

Something warm, heavy, and solid.

Something like Hanbin.

He’s never been able to figure out why the eldest comes to him instead of somebody like Donghyuk or Chanwoo. They seem more approachable than him but for days now, Jinhwan has been sneaking into his bed and every morning, Hanbin wakes up to tendrils of sunshine tickling his nose and a strawberry mouth pressed to the dip of his collarbones, one of those pain-in-the-ass things he had to work out regularly for to keep.

Jinhwan, though, is all bones and pointed edges, so small and compact that there’s really no room for any extra fat or muscle on his body, ultimately that being the reason why he was so small. And because of that, he fits so perfectly against Hanbin, like their bodies were made to mould against one another like two puzzle pieces fitted only for each other and nobody else. He’s so warm too, Hanbin feeling like he’s pressed up against a burning hot lightbulb, which is surprising given Jinhwan’s size.

It’s almost like he could snap right in two.

But as he runs his fingers over the soft shell of the elder’s ear -- an intimate gesture that’s a little too much for Hanbin to handle right now -- and holds his breath while doing so, Hanbin finds Jinhwan isn’t as delicate as he appears. He’s commanding, diligent in his ways, and takes on the daily challenges presented by the life of an idol -- balancing caring for the other members and being the reason everybody is willing to go through one more redo of all the dances they have to know -- without a single complaint.

And he does it all with a smile on his face.

“Morning, hyung,” Hanbin whispers as Jinhwan starts to stir.

The elder hums softly, glancing up at him with that sleepy look he’s always got in his eyes, and licks his lips. He pokes Hanbin, teasing the sensitive skin on the younger’s ribs through his shirt, drawing out a soft giggle from his dongsaeng.

“Hey, loser.”

“Time to wake everybody else?”

“Yeah,” Jinhwan whispers. “Bobby’s all yours today.”

“Aw, hyung, no…”

“Hey, I woke him up yesterday,” the elder says as he forces his achy body into a seated position, arms way over his head as he stretches in hopes of relaxing his muscles.

_“Fine.”_

Once everybody is awake, Bobby grumbling under his breath and Juneho’s got an arm slung over said male’s shoulder, head bowed down in hopes of catching a couple more minutes of sleep while Yoonhyung, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo are trying to drag themselves out of bed because they know they aren’t allowed to go back to sleep once they’ve been woken up, the warmth Hanbin woke up with is forgotten but doesn’t fade.

Even as the day passes by in a blur, he can still feel the way Jinhwan is curled up against him even when he’s sweating buckets and his lungs are screaming for air but he can’t really put his finger on the feeling.

It’s soft and warm, feeling like feathers against his skin and dainty fingertips lingering on his waist, and he only gets to feel it again when he’s sprawled out in bed at three in the morning, half-asleep because he’s waiting for that telltale creak of the door to alert him of Jinhwan’s presence. When he feels his favorite hyung crawl in next to him, his tiny body curling around Hanbin’s like a snake winding around its prey, the sleepy feeling hovering over Hanbin falls like a blanket and the boy is fast asleep.

Hanbin wakes up in the morning with dry eyes burning for more sleep and his body aching for a nice, warm shower and maybe some ibuprofen to kill the gnawing pain caused from his muscles being all pinched together and throbbing like he got hit in the back with a baseball bat -- repeatedly. He shifts a little, trying to sink a little deeper into the mattress and tugs the blankets a little tighter around himself and that’s when he feels soft tendrils of hair tickling his nose. His heavy eyelids flutter open and his vision clears to reveal soft locks of blonde hair littering the pillow.

Like he does every morning, Hanbin reaches up to run his fingers over Jinhwan’s earlobe, admiring the shape of it. He offhandedly makes an observation about how his hyung’s ears resemble cute elf ears but all thoughts come to a halting stop when he locks gazes with his sleepy hyung, the elder awake much faster than usual. Jinhwan doesn’t seem bothered by Hanbin still tracing the shape of his ear, something that sends chills trickling across the elder’s spine.

“Morning, hyung.”

“Hey, loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drive since october '15.


End file.
